Unforgivable!
by Catherineza
Summary: Amu and her girls used to be ugly and geeky and Ikuto and his boys always bullied them. One day, they come back gorgeous and in a famous band but they want revenge. Can the boys get the girls to forgive them as they try to win their unforgiving hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Sooo, I'm kinda interested in stories like these so here goes. Chapter 1 is prepared!

Oh, here Utau isn't Ikuto's sis, just saying. Oh, and Amu's only a little younger than Ikuto, like a few months . . . ahh well, whatever! Ohhh and this is also a no-uniform school for rich people and yadayadayada . . .

ENJOY! :3 ~ nyaaa!

**Chapter 1**

**Amu's POV**

I walked out of my shiny Lamborghini and slammed the door behind me. I looked towards the school, that hideous school.

I walked into the office and a woman looked up and asked, "Hello, dear, how may I help you?"

I smiled sweetly and politely said, "Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori, the new transfer student. If you could direct me to my classes I would appreciate very much!" I needed everyone on my side if I ever wanted to crush **him.**

"The woman clasped her hands together and cooed, "Of course, my dear! Anything for someone as polite and nice as you! Here's your schedule, darling!" She handed me a piece of paper that listed all my classes and times.

Nikaidou was my homeroom teacher, eh? I smiled and tilted my head, giving off an adorable aura. "Thank you so much!"

The woman's eyes were still sparkling when I left the office.

I walked around the big school, trying to figure out where homeroom was. When I finally arrived before the room, I let out a long breath and smirked, an evil glint in my eyes. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi . . . I'm gonna get my revenge on you!" I cracked my knuckles and then slammed the door open, entering the room, my most gorgeous smile plastered on my face.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was laughing with Kukai when I heard the door slam. I ignored who ever came in and tried to continue talking to Kukai but his eyes were wide a glued onto someone behind me. I sighed and turned around. What I saw left me speechless.

It was a girl **(a/n: no duh!)**, but she wasn't the slightest bit ordinary. She had shiny pink hair that reached the middle of her back. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and her eyes were vibrant, golden orbs that seemed to shine. And her body, oh her body, was luscious and had curves in all the right places. Her creamy skin was milky white and she was oh so beautiful. She was probably four or five inches shorter than me. I wanted to hold her right then and there and I didn't even know her name but she somehow looked familiar from somewhere . . . deep in the past.

Everyone was silently staring at her in awe when Nikaidou cleared his throat. "We have a new transfer student, everyone. And her name is . . .?"

"Amu Hinamori, Sensei." She said.

Someone blurted out, "Are you from Black Butterfly?"

Amu smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. I play electric guitar.

Everyone cheered but Nikaidou told everyone to settle down.

"Alright, Himamori-san, you'll sit next to Kukai. Kukai raise your hand!"

Kukai did as told and smiled at me, "Dude, I got the new hot girl sitting next to me!" he whispered. **(a/n: Mmm, that isn't how Kukai acts is it . . . ARGH! I can't remember anything!)**

I chuckled and we high-fived. "Good for you, man, but she's _mine_." **(a/n: Ikuto sits diagonally behind Kukai on the right ((WTF? DIAGONALLY BEHIND . . .)).** Amu sits right next to Kukai, on the left)

Amu was about to pull her chair back when someone else did for her. "Here you go, Amu-chan!"

Amu paused for a moment and smiled, "Arigato!" She sat down. The boy behind her was flushing in happiness but I glared at him, causing him to shiver and look away.

When the class was finally over, I was about to go over to flirt with Amu but she came over here first. "Um, excuse me; do you know someone named Utau Hoshina in this school?"

I frowned and asked, "What do you have to do with that loser?"

Amu flinched but answered, "I, um . . . er . . . have some business to deal with her."

I guess this was okay. Amu was probably going to pick on Utau or something. "She's in Room 4."

Amu's brows seemed to crease in frustration for a moment but then it was gone. "Thank you!" She said and hurried off.

I smirked I watched her run off. I knew . . . she was going to be mine, someday. **(a/n: I think Ikuto is too arrogant . . . O well, too late to change it now)**

**Amu's POV**

I rushed to Room 4 and nearly smashed the door. "Excuse me, where's Hoshina Utau? I need her now!" Most of the boys cooed at me but some girls pointed to a girl way in the back. She had her hair tucked into a big floppy cap, huge glasses that were covering more than half her face and a baggy sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"Hoshina-san, please follow me." I said, a bit demanding.

Utau proudly got out of her seat and followed me to the girl's bathroom, as if daring me to try and hurt her.

I mentally chuckled to myself. She had always been the strongest in our sad group, wasn't she?

**Utau's POV**

I followed the girl to the bathroom, my head held high. Was this girl going to beat me up or threaten me as many had before? There never was an end was there.

The pinkette pulled me into one of the huge stalls and sighed. She then turned around and murmured, "Do you remember me, Utau-chan?"

I gasped. The pinkette had big, golden eyes filled with brilliance and knowledge. It couldn't be! "A-a-amu-chan?"

The girl chuckled and nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "I missed you." She whispered into my ear, as she pulled me into a hug.

I pulled away, not believing anything I was seeing. "W-why are you back?"

She let out a huff and said, "I needed to change myself so I went to New York. There I remodeled myself and became someone new . . . now I have the confidence . . . and I am going to destroy Tsukiyomi and the other stupid Populars!

I smiled and asked, "Is it time?"

She nodded and said, "Let's ditch!" Amu was about to run off when I grabbed her hair.

"OWWW!" She shrieked and screeched, "What are you doing?"

"We gotta get Rima and Yaya!" I hissed.

"Ah . . . right . . . I think you should go get them . . . a huge fuss would probably kick up so . . . I'll wait here . . ."

"NO! You're coming with me!" I yelled and started running towards Yaya and Rima's room, pulling Amu by her hair, as well.

**Amu's POV**

I finally got Utau to stop dragging me and went to Room 12. I called for Rima Mashiro and Yaya. Yaya instantly knew it was me and gave me a big hug. Rima doubted me for a while but was soon convinced.

"Let's go to my house! I think it's time!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Geez, took you long enough!

I laughed and together we all ditched school.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At my house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hmmm, does this look cute with the purple dress?" Utau asked.

"Nah, I think you should go with the butterfly clip. It totally matches your profile." I answered, licking a pina colada popsicle.

"Sure." Utau grabbed the dress and went into one of the changing stalls.

"Should Yaya where green? No, Yaya goes better with yellow! Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Can Yaya have this dress?" she asked, waving her arms energetically.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Yaya wants to impress Kairi!" Yaya shrieked and burst into another changing stall. Kairi was one of the few students in our school who didn't despise us and think that we were losers. He also happened to be Yaya's boyfriend.

"I want this." Said Rima, plainly. She just walked into another changing stall and slammed the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna pick out my clothes now." I said, throwing the popsicle stick into the trash can and grabbing an armful of clothes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I think everything is set!" I exclaimed, excitedly!

"Excellent!" Utau commented.

"Time to destroy those bastards!" Rima exclaimed and everyone cheered. School, here we come!

**Ikuto's POV**

I was staring out the window in boredom because Amu had left in the middle of the day. I sighed. Everything was so boring. Suddenly, something outside caught my eye. A mob of pink hair had flashed by. I paused for a moment and then abruptly stood up. "Sensei, I need to go to the bathroom!" I exited the room and walked to the huge amphitheater **(a/n: sorry I don't know what they call it in Amu's school. It's the place where Amu confessed to Tadase and Tadase claimed that he liked someone). **

As I approached the huge room, I felt a bad feeling course through me but I couldn't stop. I just felt attracted to that little pinkette.

I stopped right before the door and heard music. Pretty good music if I say so myself. "Amu and her band must be practicing." I concluded.

I walked away and returned to my classroom. Five minutes through the lesson, Amu's voice was echoed throughout the school. "Good afternoon students! I know you have been working hard so I have a little surprise for you! Please come to the amphitheater immediately!"

After that message, everyone started buzzing as we all walked to the amphitheater.

When we all arrived, the room was dark except for a few lights for people to find a seat. When everyone had found a seat and calmed down. A girl's voice could be heard, but it wasn't Amu's. "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming! We're here to perform for you guys! It is us . . . Black Butterfly!" Lights started flashing and the four girls were revealed and they all looked stunning, earning tons of whistling.

The lead singer had long blonde hair in pigtails and a butterfly clip in her hair. She wore a purple tube top and a black mini skirt with rainbow paint blotches. She wore purple flats. The girl playing the piano was small and petite with lots of long golden hair. She had on a simple pink dress that reached her ankles and brought out her cuteness. She had pink flats. The girl playing the drums wore a yellow frilly shirt and pink polka dot skirt with some yellow and pink sandals. Finally, my little Amu-chan, wore a white strapless dress with hot pink paint blotches and a black sparkling belt wrapped around her little waist. She also wore black boots that reached a little under her knee. Her hair was curled and she had a black skull headband in her hair.

The cheers were deafening but they stopped once a few notes started playing. The Black Butterfly band played thirty minutes worth of songs.

When they finished, the lead singer yelled, "Thank you! Now everyone . . . a few words from our guitarist, Amu! She's the one who brought this whole band together!"

Everyone started clapping and Amu took the mike. "How's everyone doing? Well, I want the Populars to come up stage now!"

I thought for a moment and then realized that she meant me! I got up and walked to the stage along with the other guys and girls in my group.

Amu smiled sweetly at me and I just couldn't help it. "These are a group of-" Amu suddenly stopped and when I opened my eyes, I had my arms around Amu's waist. I just could not help it. I was gonna hold on but then I felt Amu start shaking. Maybe she went to an all-girls middle school before and was scared of guys? I let go and took a step back.

"Look Amu, I'm so-" I felt my head whip to my side. It took me a moment to realize but . . . Amu had just slapped me.

I was about to rebuke but then I saw her face-she was crying. "You bastard!" She yelled, "Don't you dare touch me! Don't tell me you've forgotten everything you've done! After everything, you still dare to even speak to me?"

"What did I do?" I yelled back, extremely confused.

Amu quickly wiped back her tears and said in her normal voice, "Remember? You always called me these words: a geek, a nerd, a slob, a fatty, a slut, a worthless bitch? You and your Populars bullied me and my friends everyday! Do you remember now?"

I felt myself shaking. "There was only one other Amu I knew. She always wore baggy clothes, hid her hair, and covered half her face . . . was that you?" I asked.

Amu laughed but there was no humor behind it. "You and the Populars made me regret going to school every time I did."

"W-why did you disappear?" I asked, truly scared now. Why had I done such things back then?

"Hmph, you don't even know. All the traumatic bullying piled up . . . **and I fell in a coma.**" Amu spat at me.

I collapsed to the ground. "W-what?"

"For two years, I was in a coma; everyone thought I was going to die all because of **you**. And when I woke up . . . I started going to school again after a few months but then one year later . . . one of your pretty little friends **raped me**."

Amu's words weren't loud but they were loud enough for everyone to hear. And they were heartless. Her friend, the lead singer, pulled Amu up and whispered something into her ear and Amu sighed.

She turned around and started walking away but she suddenly stopped and turned the other way. She didn't stop until she was right in front me and then crouched. "**Ikuto Tsukiyomi . . . I'm gonna make you wish you never met me**." She stood up and started walking away and although everyone was talking and questioning me, the only thing I could hear was the tapping of Amu's boots and how they were getting farther and farther . . .

~ T ~ E

~ H ~ N

~ E ~ D

**Catherineza**: There . . . that's kinda a depressing ending, huh . . . some start to an amuto story . . . . . . . O WELL! WHO GIVES A DAMN!

**Ikuto**: HOW CAN I DO ALL THESE THINGS TO AMU, YOU HEARTLESS WOMAN!

**Catherineza**: Shut up. I can make you do more. Don't make me make you rape Amu, too

**Ikuto**: You wouldn't!

**Catherineza**: Ikuto . . . you know me so well . . . so you know . . . I WOULD! 

**Ikuto**: . . . I'm sorry . . .

**Catherineza**: Good

**Amu**: Oh gosh, I'm scared of myself!

**Catherineza**: Yeah, sorry, I think I made you scream too much.

**Ikuto**: She is going to forgive me, right?

**Catherineza**: It's an AMUTO story! What do you think?

**Ikuto**: Ohh . . . ok, then, whatever . . . AMU! *goes to kiss Amu* (3) ||(o)||

**Amu**: *runs away*Please review! . . . AND HELP MEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Here's Chapter 2!

Thanks for reviewing . . .

Dear **Progota,** thanks for the support!

Dear **Demitea**, thanks! It's due to fans like you that I want to update so quickly! Thanks!

Dear **XxOliviaAmutoFan15Xx**, thanks! I add you! And thanks for the support and review!

Dear **crazyrawrx3**, thanks so much! I think I'm gonna start updating often like my main story, Help me Ikuto! I like this story and I have an idea of where it's going so I'll continue! Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 2**

Recap:

_I felt myself shaking. "There was only one other Amu I knew. She always wore baggy clothes, hid her hair, and covered half her face . . . was that you?" I asked. _

_Amu laughed but there was no humor behind it. "You and the Populars made me regret going to school every time I did."_

"_W-why did you disappear?" I asked, truly scared now. Why had I done such things back then?_

"_Hmph, you don't even know. All the traumatic bullying piled up . . . __**and I fell in a coma.**__" Amu spat at me. _

_I collapsed to the ground. "W-what?"_

"_For two years, I was in a coma; everyone thought I was going to die all because of __**you**__. And when I woke up . . . I started going to school again after a few months but then one year later . . . one of your pretty little friends __**raped me**__." _

_Amu's words weren't loud but they were loud enough for everyone to hear. And they were heartless. Her friend, the lead singer, pulled Amu up and whispered something into her ear and Amu sighed. _

_She turned around and started walking away but she suddenly stopped and turned the other way. She didn't stop until she was right in front me and then crouched. "__**Ikuto Tsukiyomi . . . I'm gonna make you wish you never met me**__." She stood up and started walking away and although everyone was talking and questioning me, the only thing I could hear was the tapping of Amu's boots and how they were getting farther and farther . . ._

**Ikuto's POV**

"Dude . . . are you okay?" Kukai asked, helping me up.

"I can't believe that's Hinamori-san . . . I told you guys not to bully people didn't I?" Nagihiko sighed.

"Hey, you bullied them, too!" Kukai shouted.

"There are many consequences. You deserved that." Kairi said his face in a book.

"Shut up, Kairi." I muttered.

"I can't believe she was the old Hinamori Amu we knew." Tadase said.

I nodded and sighed. "Okay, which one of you raped her?"

_Silence_

"It has to be somebody!"

_Silence_

I sighed. "Somebody better confess . . ."

"Or what?" Kukai asked.

I glared at him and he looked down at the floor in shame. "Gomen . . ."

I sighed. "How do I get this girl to stop hating me? I didn't mean to cause her so much damage . . . I got it!"

"What?" They asked, looking at me intently.

"I'm gonna try to get Amu to forgive me."

"Dude, how?" Kukai asked.

"She hates us!" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Oh wow, thanks for the support guys!" I said sarcastically, "No . . . I'm gonna steal her heart."

We all smiled. "Of course."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hi, Amu." I greeted, pulling out a chair next to her.

"What do you want?" She hissed, venom dripping off of every word, not even looking at me.

I scooted away from her a bit but not enough for her. "Get away from me."

"Amu, I'm really sorry and if you could just give me a chance, I can-"

"Give you a chance? I gave you won a long time ago but you trashed it! I'm **never** going to forgive you!"

I gulped. "Please, Amu. Just one date. That's all I ask of you." I begged.

She turned my way and smirked but I saw nothing good about it. "Really? The famous Tsukiyomi begging for a date? Well this is going to be fun."

**Kukai's POV**

"Yo Utau!" I said cheerfully, resting my arm on her chair.

"Shut up. Don't call me that." She muttered and batted my arm off the chair.

"H-hai, Hoshina-san." I bowed.

"What do you want? Come to bully us again and-" She sneered but I cut her off.

"That's not it!"

Utau looked at me, a disbelieving look in her eyes. "Oh really? Then what is it?"

"Look, I know I hurt you a lot when we were young but-"

"You were bullying me just last year!"

"Well yeah, sorry about that, but I've changed! I can prove it to you!"

She eyed me and raised a brow. "How?"

"Um, if, err, you go on a date with me?"

Utau chuckled but there was no humor behind it. "Yeah right."

"Please! I beg of you! Just one time! Pretty plleeeeaassee? With a cherry on the top?" I asked, now on my knees and bowing many times-like a worshipper of God praying.

"Hmm, really? A date with the famous Kukai?"

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Ohaiyo **(a/n: sorry if spelled wrong)**, Rima-san!" I said happily but she glared at me.

"What?" she spat.

"I'm really sorry for bullying in the past but . . . that was the past! Can we just put it behind us?"

She smiled and I let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, really? Put it behind us? Well if you insist . . . NO!"

I pulled back. "Well, um, maybe you can get to know me better if we go on a date?"

Rima looked at me and snickered, "No way."

"C'mon! Please? You'll definitely get a different opinion of me! Just one date?"

"Just one date? I'll consider it. Now go away."

**Kairi's POV**

"Hi Yaya-san." I greeted but Yaya waved her arms in denial.

"No, no, no, Kairi-kun! Yaya wants to be called Yaya! Just Yaya!" she pouted.

"A-alright Y-Yaya."

She smiled, "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry that those guys are bullying you and your friends."

"Yaya is okay! You protected Yaya! Arigato!"

I blushed. "Well, um, Yaya . . . do you want to go on a date with me?"

Yaya stared at me for a second and started jumping up and down. "Yaya wants to! Yaya wants to!"

"Alright!" I sighed in relief.

**Normal POV**

Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya all ran outside of their classroom and they all crowded into the bathroom.

"Tsukiyomi asked me out on a date!"

"Kukai asked me on a date!"

"That purple-haired cross dresser asked me out on a date!

"Kairi asked Yaya out on a date!"

Everyone paused for a moment and started laughing.

"So are we going?" Amu asked and they all huddled together.

After a while, they slammed the bathroom door open and appeared, looking gorgeous and powerful (a/n: Ahaha, that sounds funny).

"We've made our decision," Utau smirked and they all looked for the boys.

**Amu's POV**

We found the boys all huddled in one corner of Classroom 14 and Utau shouted, "Hey!"

They all turned this way and walked towards us.

"So, have you made your decision?" Tsukiyomi asked, leaning over me.

"Back off, Tsukiyomi." I muttered. "Only one date. That's the only one."

"If you give us a bad time, prepare for **hell**!" Utau smiled but there was an evil aura lingering around her.

"I'll make them my slaves." Rima chuckled, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yaya wants to have a good time!" she pouted and Kairi smiled affectionately at her.

I chuckled at this and then, the bell rang.

"Meet us at the new amusement park at three." I said, coolly. "Deal?"

Ikuto smirked and shook my hand. "Deal."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Catherineza**: DONE!

**Ikuto**: Yes! MY Amu's going on a date with me!

**Amu**: It's not as if I'll enjoy it . . .

**Ikuto**: *smirks* Yeah, you will! 

**Amu**: *sighs* I knoooow

**Catherineza**: Don't give away the stories!

**Ikuto**: Sorry! 

**Amu**: *sighs again* please review . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Here's chapter 3! 

Dear **Loveless-Romance-Addict7**, thanks for the review!

Dear **Demitea**, thanks for reviewing! Its cuz o fans like you that I update so quickly! Thanks!

Dear **Suki-Kokoro**, thanks! You'll probably find who the raper is when Ikuto does something wrong or something . . . but I think you kind of already know . . .

Dear **xXDeadlyNekoXx**, thanks so much! AND YEAH PEOPLE, REVIEW!

Dear **Chocolate covered charas**, yeah I know, thanks for the review anyway!

Dear **ThePandaHat**, psh, you dare doubt me! JK! I will! Don't worry!

Dear **Ikutoxamu**, thanks! I will!

Dear **KawaiiKotomiChan**, yeah, I dunno why but I like writing like hurt/comfort stories. They make you cry, they make you mad, I just like the type of stories they are . . .

**Chapter 3**

Recap:

_We found the boys all huddled in one corner of Classroom 14 and Utau shouted, "Hey!"_

_They all turned this way and walked towards us. _

"_So, have you made your decision?" Tsukiyomi asked, leaning over me. _

"_Back off, Tsukiyomi." I muttered. "Only one date. That's the only one." _

"_If you give us a bad time, prepare for __**hell**__!" Utau smiled but there was an evil aura lingering around her. _

"_I'll make them my slaves." Rima chuckled, an evil glint in her eyes._

"_Yaya wants to have a good time!" she pouted and Kairi smiled affectionately at her. _

_I chuckled at this and then, the bell rang. _

"_Meet us at the new amusement park at three." I said, coolly. "Deal?"_

_Ikuto smirked and shook my hand. "Deal."_

**Amu's POV**

I opened the door and there was Papa, aimlessly taking pictures of Ami. "Hi Amu-chan!"

"Hey Papa." I said and walked upstairs.

"Hot and spicy!" I heard him cry before I left. I sighed. That was in elementary school . . .

I walked into my all-pink room and closed the door silently. Then, I collapsed onto my bed and pulled a pillow close. I was about to doze off but I heard a soft knock on my door.

I got up and called, "Come in." with a sing-song voice.

"Ohaiyo, Amu-chan," my mom greeted, "How was school?"

"Good," I answered after a moment. "But I'm going on a date today.

"Date?"

"DATE?" Papa burst into the room, "With who?"

"Don't worry, Papa. It's a group date at the new amusement park at three."

"Okay." Papa sighed, relieved, and he walked out.

"Honey, if you have a date . . . why do you sound so sad?"

"I hate him.

" . . . Why are you even going then?"

"It's the bully from before."

"Oh," my mom huffed, clearly upset now.

"I want to see if he's changed . . . the other guys, too. But if we have a bad time, they're gonna suffer."

Mama smiled and ruffled my hair, 'That's my girl. Well, here, I brought a snack. If it's at three, you better hurry **(a/n: Amu got out around 2:30)** and get ready." She put the small plate of pudding **(a/n: or flan)** on my desk.

"Thanks, Mama." She nodded and left.

I got up and finished the yummy pudding and started to pick out some clothes for the date.

I finally decided on a white sundress with rainbow paint splotches and white fluffy boots (a/n: I like white fluffy boots). As a finishing touch, I put on a white headband that matched the dress. I twirled around and smiled. "Done." I murmured.

I was about to twirl again (because I loved the magnificent feeling) when I heard a loud honking outside.

I looked outside my window and saw a huge sleek limousine. I groaned and ran downstairs.

"Bye, Mama!" I shouted and ran out the door.

I opened the door to the limo and got in, "Really?"

"What? I had to pick you up somehow!"

"You should have gotten a less showy car!"

"What's the deal?"

"Ugh, seriously, Utau, are you gonna pick up Yaya and Rima?"

"Mmmm, I'm one step ahead of ya." The blonde reeled open the dark black window and there was Yaya and Rima.

"Yaya thinks this car is so cool!" Yaya squealed but Rima pushed her in the car.

"Get in." Rima commanded.

I laughed as they did. "Rima, you didn't have to be so mean with Yaya."

"Yeah, Amu-chii's right!" Yaya pouted.

Rima glared at me and sat down. Then, she pulled out a bright red lollipop from her purse and waved it in Yaya's face.

"Yaya forgives you!" Yaya cried, grabbing the piece of candy and popping it in her mouth.

I sighed and leaned against the window. "Some things never change."

"So why'd you get a limo? Couldn't have gotten a regular car?" Rima asked.

"See!" I pointed out.

Utau raised one of her brows and got up, "I got this ride so we can do _this_." She turned on a switch and strobe lights of all colors started flashing-like in a dance club!

"Awesome!" I commented and got up and started dancing.

Yaya started dancing, disco style, but Rima just sat there. "Dance, Rima!" Utau commanded but she shook her head.

"I don't dance."

"Okay, miss it if you want."

"We also have karaoke!" Utau said, pressing a button on the remote. The big flat screen turned on and there was a whole bunch of songs.

"Yaya wants to sing! Yaya wants to sing! Yaya wants to sing!" Yaya screamed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, here! Catch!" Utau tossed Yaya a microphone and asked, "What song do you want?"

"Mmm, Who Says by Selena Gomez (a/n: I do not own)!"

The song started and Yaya began to sing.

_Who Says by Selena Gomez_

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
>Hey!<br>You made me insecure,  
>Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough.<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me,  
>I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>I'm no beauty queen.  
>I'm not just beautiful me<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life.<br>Come on!_

_Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me,  
>That's the price of beauty.<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you.<br>You tell me what'cha mean,  
>But they keep whiting out the truth.<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light.<br>Keep you beneath the stars,  
>Won't let you touch the sky.<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/selena_gomez/who_ ]__  
>I'm no beauty queen.<br>I'm just beautiful me._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life.<br>Come on!_

_Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me,  
>That's the price of beauty.<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?  
>Who says you're not presidential?<br>Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me, listen to me.<br>Who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said?  
>Who said?<br>Would you tell me who said that?  
>Yeah~<br>Who said?_

_Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me,  
>That's the price of beauty.<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me,  
>That's the price of beauty.<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

Yaya bowed and everyone clapped. Rima even smiled.

"Yaya, that was amazing!" Utau clapped.

Yaya handed the microphone to Utau but she shook her head, "no way, I sing enough already."

Yaya then, handed the microphone to me, "Amu-chii, you sing!"

"A-alright," I stammered and stood up.

"What song, Amu?"

"Umm, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne **(a/n: I do not own)."**

"Okaaaay . . ."

The beat started and I started dancing and singing.

_What the Hell by Avril Lavigne_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?_

_What?  
>What?<br>What?  
>What the hell?<em>

_So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>

_You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about...<em>

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>(If you love me)  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<br>_

When I finished, everyone applauded but then I almost fell over. "Whoa! What happened?" 

"The driver stopped. We're probably here. I bet he was waiting for that wonderful voice of yours to stop." Utau winked.

I chuckled and we all pulled out of the car.

Everyone gawked and stared at the long shiny limo and I groaned, "This is why I didn't want to go in the limo, Utau!"

"But you loved the karaoke, didn't you? Just admit it!" She joked.

I smiled and laughed, "Yeeeaah, it was fuuuun!"

"Hey Princess, nice voice," said a husky voice, inches from my ear.

I turned and saw deep sapphire eyes staring at me. "Tsukiyomi! Why are you here?"

He chuckled and answered, "I am your date, after all."

I didn't say anything.

"Damn! Sweet ride!" Kukai roared, "Ikuto made us walk here . . ."

"Anyway, let's go have some fun," Nagihiko said and tried to take Rima's hand but she swatted it away.

"Don't touch me." She commanded, bitterness clearly in her voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Kukai yelled. Soon, the boys paid for us and we were in.

"Whoa!" I cried, staring in astonishment at all the incredible rides.

"Which one do you want to go on?" Ikuto asked, his voice smooth and seductive but I didn't care. This was just too amazing.

"That one!" I squealed, pointing toward a huge roller coaster where you rode on large log coasters through dark tunnels and then went down a large water slide disguised as a lake or swamp **(a/n: A bigger version of the Log Ride at Knotts! I went on it and it was so fun but my friend, Dana used me as a shield to block water! Lol!)**.

"Sure." Ikuto laughed at my childish behavior and he caught hold of my hand.

_It felt warm, a comforting action. I wanted_- I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? _I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! _

We all got in line and when it was our turn, Ikuto asked, "Do you want to sit in the front or-"

"I wanna sit in the front!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I stopped, realizing I must've been acting like Yaya but it was a hot day! I wanted to get sprayed. **(a/n: Yeah, I thought the same thing but then my friend used me as a shield . . . lol)**!

"Four people per coaster." The lady said and looked up. "Or do you want to go alone together?" She asked, seeing that we were together.

"Alo-"

"Together! We're going with them!" I sprung up, pointing toward Utau and Kukai. I didn't want to be alone with Ikuto in a dark roller coaster. What if he tried something? 

Ikuto tried protesting but I pouted and he stopped.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Alo-" I started to say.

"Together! We're going with them!" Amu sprung up, pointing toward Utau and Kukai.

I smirked, realizing that she didn't want to be alone with me but I needed her to forgive me. I tried to protest but Amu turned toward me and pouted.

I stopped and smiled. She looked so cute like that. When she wasn't mad or trying to be cool, she looked cute.

We got into the ride and I felt Amu grab my hand. I looked at her, a brow raised and she gave me a small smile.

"This is my first time on a roller coaster (a/n: Ahaha, just like me! But I felt reeeeaaally excited!)." she mumbled and I then, noticed for the first time, how sweaty her little hand was.

I squeezed her hand and wrapped my free arm around her waist. She tensed up for a second but relaxed once I murmured back, "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

Then the ride started. The log was going slowly, flowing at the pace of the water. Then we entered the tunnels and Amu tensed up. There were creepy little dolls and mannequins staring at us with creepy little eyes, holding shovels and pitchforks **(a/n: I saw them and they were so WEIRD! They just stared at you with wide eyes and it made me feel uncomfortable! Gosh, it was so weird)**.

A few minutes through the tunnels and I started to see the light **(a/n: not that light).** Then, there was a slight moment where the breeze was freely flowing through out hair and in the blink of an eye, we were sliding down the slanted waterfall with incredible speed. I heard Amu and Utau scream rollercoaster screams and Kukai yell, "YEEEAAH!"

When we exited, Amu started giggling, "That was so fun! Can we go on that one next?" Amu pointed at a roller coaster that kept swirling around and around as you go quickly on the course **(a/n: exactly like the Sierra Sidewinder or something at Knotts)**.

"Sweet! That looks awesome!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I don't like spinny things," Rima commented.

"Come on, Rima!" Amy urged, "Pllleeease!"

Rima sighed, "Fine." 

"Yay!" Amu jumped up and got in line.

"Yaya loves these types of rides!" The hyper girl screamed, getting into line, too.

When it was our turn, we went with Nagihiko and Rima instead. And through the entire ride, Amu kept squealing in excitement besides me.

"Ah, that was fun!"

"I feel dizzy." Rima said, glaring at Nagihiko.

"W-what did I do?" Nagihiko asked.

She sighed. "Let's go on another ride, though . . . it was fun."

Amu smiled at her and took her hand. "Let's go!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at 8' o clock ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amu's POV**

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Utau yawned, stretching her hands over her head.

"Wanna go home?" Ikuto asked me and I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

"Mmmm, let's go. I'm pooped." I groaned.

"Okay, hold on." Ikuto said and he went to go check us out (a/n: or that thing you do before you leave)

He came back and said, "All set! Let's go home."

"Are we gonna walk cuz I'm a bit tired." I moaned.

"Aww, sorry, I can't get the limo right now." Utau sighed. "I guess we have to walk. Let's go to my house first."

I groaned and hug my head. We started walking toward Utau's house and my eyelids were so heavy.

"Amu, watch out!"

I opened my eyes and then I slammed into a pole. I staggered for a bit and was going to fall over but I felt a pair of gentle hands catch me.

"You might not want to get drunk, Amu, if you're already like this. It could be a real problem."

I opened my eyes and saw- "Ikuto!" I instantly sprung out of his arms but I started hallucinating. Then, I felt someone grab onto my arm.

Ikuto sighed. "Amu . . ." Ikuto pulled me into a hug.

I blushed as Ikuto held me, "Gomen, Tsukiyomi . . ."

**Ikuto's POV**

"Gomen, Tsukiyomi . . ." Amu murmured and I smiled.

She seriously was super cute. I gripped one of her hands and then brought her up. Her eyes sprung wide open.

"T-Tsukiyomi! W-what are you doing? Why are you carrying me?"

"It's okay, Amu. Just go to sleep. I swear I won't do anything to you." I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and I saw her eyelashes slowly flutter. She had settled comfortably in my arms and began to doze off.

"Ugh, couples." Utau muttered.

This brought a smile to Amu's face before she fell asleep. And even though it was very dark, her small smile was the most dazzling thing I had seen all day.

**Catherineza**: DONE!

**Ikuto**: Aww, my Amu fell asleep in my arms!

**Amu**: * blushes* weirdo . . .

**Ikuto**: So do you forgive me?

**Amu**: I-

**Catherineza**: DON'T GIVE AWAY ANYTHING OR I"LL MAKE SURE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS TO BOTH OF YOU! 

**Amu**: . . . gomen . . .

**Ikuto**: NOOOOOOOO!

**Catherineza**: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

MEEP! Here's chapter 4! But first da reviews . . . .

Dear **Suki-Kokoro**, I know right? Water roller coaster rides are always the best; so fun! Being used as a shield . . . Ehehe, ah, good times . . .

Dear **Demitea**, thanks for your support and the review!

Dear **addimison2**, ahahaha, who doesn't?

Dear **XxOliviaAmutoFan15Xx**, thanks! And sure, just send me a message. Everything goes to my email and I usually go onto Facebook immediately if I'm not somewhere else. Thanks for the support!

Dear **XxxPuppylove12xxX**, thanks for all the reviews! Yeah, I was gonna make Amu take a reeeaalllyy long time but I didn't want to wait too long or it would just slip form my mind . . . I'm a forgetful person . . .

Dear **Ikutoxamu**, Kk, sure sure =]

Dear **GigiXO**, Kk, sure sure =]

Dear **PrettyKitty**, thanks! Oh, and thank you for reviewing on more than one story!

Dear **black sweet-chan**, ehehe, thanks! I'm not really a comedian so your review means a lot!

Ehehe . . . well sorry for taking so long . . . I was busy with stuff . . . just stuff . . . just stuff . . .

**Chapter 4**

Recap:

"_Gomen, Tsukiyomi . . ." Amu murmured and I smiled._

_She seriously was super cute. I gripped one of her hands and then brought her up. Her eyes sprung wide open._

"_T-Tsukiyomi! W-what are you doing? Why are you carrying me?" _

"_It's okay, Amu. Just go to sleep. I swear I won't do anything to you." I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and I saw her eyelashes slowly flutter. She had settled comfortably in my arms and began to doze off._

"_Ugh, couples." Utau muttered. _

_This brought a smile to Amu's face before she fell asleep. And even though it was very dark, her small smile was the most dazzling thing I had seen all day._

**Ikuto's POV**

"Here?" I asked and Utau nodded.

"Yeah, just set her right there."

I put Amu down on the soft couch and sat down beside her on the floor.

"Hey!" I jumped at the voice and turned to see that it was Rima. "What are you doing? Watching Amu while she sleeps? You stalker . . ."

"What's it to you, Shorty?"

Rima's eyes flared up and began marching toward me in anger when Nagihiko suddenly grabbed her arm.

"N-now, Ikuto, let's not say that." Nagihiko asked nervously.

"Hmph!" Rima marched off into the kitchen and Nagihiko followed.

I sighed and got up, too. I started walking toward the kitchen until something stopped me.

"Tsukiyomi . . ."

My heart skipped a beat **(a/n: Isn't that a girl thing?)**. Did Amu just call out my name in her sleep?

I crouched down beside her again. "Yes, Amu?" I asked in a soothing, gentle voice.

Suddenly her hand lashed out and hit me in the face. "Let's ride that agaaaain!" Amu slurred in her sleep happily.

I got back up and rubbed my face. "This girl . . .!"

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

I got up and pointed at Amu. "This girl just hit my face when she was sleeping asking if she could go on another ride!"

All the girls looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Ah, Amu's done it again!" Utau claimed after having her fit of laughter.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at Amu and then Utau. "Does she do this to all guys who take her on a date?" 

"Amu-chii only dreams about people she's fond of. She must like you!" Yaya piped up.

"Yaya!" Utau hissed and covered her mouth but I heard it.

I peered back down at Amu and crouched, "Is that what you think of me, Amu?" IU murmured.

"Don't do that." One simple command and then she struck me on the head.

"What was that for?" 

"Don't do that. It's that simple." Rima glared.

"What's your problem?" I accused.

"What was that?" Rima yelled back.

"Shut up!" Utau yelled. "Great! Look! You woke Amu up!"

Everyone looked at Amu as her eyelashes fluttered open.

**Amu's POV**

"Shut up!" Utau yelled. "Great! Look! You woke Amu up!"

_Who's this loud in the morning?_ I managed to open my eyes and saw Ikuto leaning over me, looking concerned.

"Tsukiyomi . . ." Then, I was back to reality."What the hell! Why are you here?" I yelled, pointing at Ikuto.

"What?" He asked, as if not believing what I just said. "Are you kidding? I brought you here when you fell asleep at the park!"

I blushed. "H-how is that possible? Utau-"

"It happened." She simply stated and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Impossible," I muttered but Ikuto heard me.

"Well, believe it, Amu. You were having a pretty good time, weren't you?" Ikuto purred into my ear.

"S-shut up!"

"So do you forgive me now, Amu-chan? After all, you can't stay mad at us forever, can you? C'mon, all that stuff was a long time ago. In the past. Just forget about it." Ikuto said leaning closer but he just pushed me the wrong way. I started shaking as anger stirred in my chest. I reached out and slapped him with all the strength I had.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare try to pull that on me! You think I'm gonna forgive you after one little date? Don't fuck with me! **Don't think that anything will change!**" I screamed and stormed upstairs.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared up at Amu, dumbstruck. What did I just do?

"Ah, crap," Utau muttered, "Thanks a lot Tsukiyomi. All you guys, get out of her here, now." She ordered and we went out with no complaint.

As soon as the door closed, Kukai slapped me on the back. "Nice going, dude."

"Hey! It isn't my fault!"

"Umm, it kinda is." Nagihiko interjected and I glared at him.

"Shut up . . . why'd Amu get so mad?"

"Ikuto, that was the one and only date and you blew it!" Kukai yelled.

"I'm gonna go talk to her!" I declared and stormed toward the door but I felt a pull on m sleeve."

"Don't dude." Nagihiko said, staring at me with serious eyes, "She's mad enough . . . we'll talk to them tomorrow."

I sighed and walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk. Well, that was a complete disaster.

"Where's Kairi?" Kukai asked and everyone shot up.

"You're right . . . do you think he's still at the house?" Nagihiko asked, arms crossed.

"Ah, shit! You're right!" I exclaimed and we all ran back. I started banging on the door and an irritated Utau came out.

"What?" she demanded, her voice full of venom.

"I-is Kairi there?" Kukai asked, a bit frightened by the mad blonde.

"Yeah, and?"

I was utterly confused. "Why is he allowed to stay?"

Utau crossed her arms. "He's Yaya's boyfriend." She pointed out as if we were stupid.

"And?" 

Utau rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

After a moment of silence Kukai patted my back. "Smoooooth."

"Shut up." I barked and started walking away, feeling so pissed.

"Déjà vu . . ." I heard Nagi mutter as we started walking back to our homes.

**~CHEESY AS HELL~**

**Catherineza**: Amu overreacted but I can't make her forgive Ikuto and move on so quickly. So there are gonna be some more touchy moments.

**Ikuto**: Amu, listen to me-!

**Amu**: SHUT UP! *stomps away into Tadase's arms*

**Tadase**: . . . Score!

**Ikuto**: . . . !&^#&^$(!)#&%^()!#*%&#^$%!

**Tadase**: I gotta go! *throws Amu to Kukai*

**Kukai**: . . . *looks at Ikuto* . . . dear Gaundie . . .

**Ikuto**: . . . you better run, soccer boy . . . *starts chasing Kukai*

**Kukai**: HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!

**Catherineza**: . . . OK! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara.

Hi, I'm back~ I wanna update my stories cuz seriously? They're lame :/ I wanna have at least 1 complete long story! So here I am. :) Please give me some ideas for the stories I haven't updated in a while! I have like … lazy block. Ahh, help! Well . . . enjoy the story ^^ Reviews first: (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong)

Dear **Tsukiyo Miku**, haha , I like you. You said 'rawr'. ;D and isn't my story super-duper amazing? Haha, not rushing you. Enjoy the story ;)

Dear **Addimison2**, really? I just express my feelings through my author's notes, but I've never been told that they're actually interesting! XD Hehe, thanks!

Dear **anon**, hehe, thanks for the liking of~

Dear **LovelyInsideAndOut**, thank you! :) *HUGGIESS*

Dear **101 PrettyKitty**, omg . . . THANK YOU! 3 3 3 Hehe, I feel all warm inside. ^^

Dear **kitty.0**, oh thank you *blush* ;D

Dear **Tseruwyah332**, oh thanks! And yea, Amu and Ikuto are my most fave couple EVER~ btw, I had a hard time spelling your name :O I had to look back at the site like 8 times xS

Dear **IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl**, oh, THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AN DNOT YELLING AT ME FOR NOT JUST LETTING THEM GET TOGETHER! Its cuz, I was looking back at my old story, Help Me, Ikuto, and was da fuked to find that Ikuto found out that Amu was being beaten in like the very first, super short chapter. SO I WAS UPSET! So I'm trying to make this one different and better~ Thanks for understandind and withstanding my mini-rant :D heh

Dear **Animerocksss**, Amu was mad cuz in the past she was seriously badly seriously badly bullied by Ikuto and his friends. She was also raped! Ahh . . . and well, that leaves bad scars. :( Hope I answered your question, thanks for reviewing! :D

Dear **IkutoisSmexy**, why thank you~ ^^ And I agree with your name . . . oh yea~

Dear **40Mangax7**, Ohhh, thanks~ and I'm trying to make the story have lotsa … moments in it :) no telling what typa moments … MWUAHAHAH … :D

Dear **Drgonlance36**, . . . . wait . . . whaaaaaaaaaa? :O Sorry, I'm dumb :(

Dear **Shugofairy3**, thanks, I'm working on that :)

Here's random stuff about my life: um, keyboarding is BORING! I hate it and my fav class is gym . . . which is kinda weird, but its reeeeally fun and some of the guys are seriously really really seriously really omg cute :D haha, I LOVE YOU JAKE!~ :/ umm, I don't like my English teacher . . . cuz she acts like a total peppy cheerleader even though she's OLD and whenever she's mad she's like SHUT UP, YOU EFFIN RETARDS! So when she blows it everyone's like o.o da fuck? While me and my friends are like xS SHUT UP, LADY! Awesome ;P I even started putting on make-up! Til my mom saw and was like DA FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BITCH? YOU TOO YOUNG TO PUT ON MAKEUP, HOE! GO STUDY! I was like ._. the whole time. And . . . SOMEONE TAKE ME TO THE HUNGER GAMES! I WANNA SEE PLEEEEEAASSEE?

Hey, I've also been caught up with Maplestory. xD haha, I am Asian and HOOKED. I love Maplestory. C: My ign's AyakaCat of WINDIA! Hehe, know me? But, my mom totally fucked up my computer so now I can't use any downloads at all . . . AND ITS FUCKING SPRING BREAK, BITCH! So now, I'm just making stories on BannedStory4 . . . and totally failing, since I don't have a movie maker program. This sucks . . . :( I'm sorry, Danny . . .

Ok . . . I'm writing and I have no idea what I'm writing. I can't remember fuck. O.o. Uhhh . . . so, sorry if the info's wrong :/ I have no idea what Yaya's supposed to call Kairi . . . um, help me . . .

**Chapter 5**

Recap:

_"I-is Kairi there?" Kukai asked, a bit frightened by the mad blonde._

_"Yeah, and?"_

_I was utterly confused. "Why is he allowed to stay?"_

_Utau crossed her arms. "He's Yaya's boyfriend." She pointed out as if we were stupid._

_"And?"_

_Utau rolled her eyes and slammed the door._

_After a moment of silence Kukai patted my back. "Smoooooth."_

_"Shut up." I barked and started walking away, feeling so pissed._

_"Déjà vu . . ." I heard Nagi mutter as we started walking back to our homes._

**Amu's POV**

I hid my face in my favorite, pink pillow and started to cry. There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in," I croaked, and all my girls came in.

They all climbed into my bed and found a way to comfort me. Rima stroked my hair. Yaya held my hand. Utau rubbed my back.

"You okay?" Utau whispered.

"No." I answered, roughly. "I hate him."

"I'm sorry," Utau made a sympathetic face. "We never should've let them in."

"It's not your fault," I murmured. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah," Rima's eyes darkened murderously. "If he thinks we'll forgive them anytime soon, he's got another thing coming."

"Yaya's got Kairi!" Yaya piped up happily, clinging onto Kairi's arm (a/n: yeah, he was there the whole time :P).

Kairi looked at Amu sadly. "Amu-san . . . I'm really sorry for all of that."

I looked up and gave Kairi a weak smile. "It's ok, Kairi. I remember enough to know that you weren't one of the guys who bullied us. You were always helping us secretly. I never got to say thank you for that so . . . thanks, Kairi. Without you, who knows where we'd be."

Kairi blushed. "I-It's nothing. I'm just glad you don't hold any grudge against me."

I sighed, "No . . . you're not like those damn bastards."

Kairi's eyes narrowed, "They . . . sometimes, they just don't think. They do things without thinking and regret it later. Amu-san, can you find it in your heart to forgive them?"

I scowled. "Sorry, Kairi. I can't forgive them that easily. Even if this is a request from you. Maybe if we sort everything out, but _not_ now."

"I understand. Thank you for an honest answer . . . Amu." Kairi gave me a small smile.

Yaya squeezed Kairi's arm. "Does Amu-chii want to talk alone?"

"That'd be nice, Yaya."

"Okiee~" Yaya bounced out, dragging her less than willing boyfriend with her.

**Kairi's POV**

"Yaya . . . why did we have to leave?"

"Yaya wants to talk with Kairi! Amu-chii won't forgive Kairi-kun's friends that easily. Amu-chii went through a lot and hasn't healed yet. Please don't rush Amu-chii, Kairi-kun!"

I stroked a stray strand of Yaya's hair out of her face. "Don't worry, Yaya. I knew that. I just wanted to make sure that . . . never mind."

"Tell Yaya!" she demanded.

I laughed. "Never."

Yaya pouted. "Please? Or Yaya will be mad!"

I laughed a bit louder.

"Why is Kairi-kun laughing?"

I leaned forward and kissed Yaya softly on her forehead. "Nothing . . . I just have the most beautiful girlfriend."

" . . . Yaya loves Kairi-kun!" Yaya pounced onto me in a huge bear hug.

Seriously, I was never gonna let this girl go.

**(a/n: oh yea, Kairi is smooth ;D)**

**Amu's POV**

When they left, my tears started flowing again. "I can't believe I almost fell for it!" I cried, gripping my bed sheets.

Utau started tearing up, too. "We all did."

"Guess . . . people can never really change, can they?" I stared fearfully at Utau and Rima. They both shook their heads.

Rima had a look for sadness on her face. "Not really, Amu . . . not really."

I sighed.

Utau patted my head. "Amu . . . we're just gonna have to continue on with our plan, okay?"

"Right . . . the revenge . . ."

**Kukai's POV**

"Uhh . . . is he gonna be okay?" I asked, pointing at the point of subject in front of us. Ikuto was a mess. He was walking like a drunken . . . llama. He swayed from side to side and refused any help from us.

"Obviously not." Nagihiko answered, eyebrows furrowed. "This guy is losing it."

"Um, hey, Ikuto?"

"WHAT?" he shouted, not even bothering to face us.

Nagi sweat-dropped.

"We're going to your favorite restaurant later!"

"NO! SHUT UP!"

I sighed. "This is getting scary."

"You're right. We should just let him get run over. Maybe he'll feel better after that."

"Nagi . . ."

**5 Minutes Later~ **

"NO! NAGI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DON'T KILL IKUTO! THAT'S BAD!"

"I'm not gonna kill him!" Nagi cried, struggling to get away from me. "I'm just gonna throw him in the streets and-"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE, YOU BUTTHEAD!" I tightened my arms around him. "YOU'RE GONNA GO TO IKUTO'S FUNERAL AND THEN JAIL!"

"That doesn't matter! I'm rich enough to-"

"AHHH! YOU'RE SICK! JUST LET IKUTO TAKE A BATH!"

"That's not a bad idea!" Nagi exclaimed.

"You," I panted, "Are a RETARD!"

"What?" Nagi glared at me.

I backed away. "Aren't even dating the girl, yet you're already acting like her." I sighed.

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING! Let's just bring Ikuto home before he is hit by a car." I cried.

**(a/n: Kukai acts a bit like Naruto ._. sorry about that, but I've been watching Naruto a lot sooooooo . . .)**

**Amu's POV**

I was silently leaning on Utau's shoulder while Rima was softly stroking my hair, when suddenly-

_~GRUMBLEEE~_

I blushed. "Um . . . can we go . . .?"

Utau laughed. "C'mon. Let's make some food." She got up and stretched a bit. She opened the door and we found Yaya and Kairi having a make-out session right in front of us.

Kairi's eyes opened wide and he started blushing like mad, but Yaya paid no heed. She kept her arms wrapped around him and kissed him for like five full minutes until she was satisfied.

When she let go, Kairi was like goo. Yaya just giggled and asked, "Food?"

Rima smirked, "Must have enjoyed that, huh, Yaya?"

Yaya blushed a bit, too, but she happily nodded.

"We expect to be invited to the wedding soon, Yaya!" I winked.

Utau started laughing. "Don't get too steamy! We're gonna eat, and since I'm feeling lazy, let's go to a restaurant!"

"How about a buffet?" Rima asked.

"Sounds awesome. Which one?"

"Hibachi Grill?" I suggested. **(a/n: Hibachi is . . . good :) Now I don't own . . . but I seriously looove their seafood and cheese mix thing . . . OMG, DELISH! And the ice cream thing is amazing! They should have a topping bar, too ;) Now I live in Greenville, so that's how the Hibachi Grill around my place is~)**

"Ooooh, Yaya loves that place!" Yaya clapped.

"Then, its decided!" I announced.

"Let's go to Hibachi~" Utau cried.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"Kairi." Rima answered.

". . . Ok." Kairi said.

When Rima decides, no questions asked.

**20 Minutes in a Car Later~**

"We're here!" Utau jumped out of the car and ran toward the buffet, leaving us all in the dust.

"Well, she must be hungry." I said, climbing out of the car.

"She couldn't even wait," Rima sighed.

"Yaya can't wait either!" Yaya squealed and raced inside to join Utau.

"W-wait! Yaya!" Kairi quickly locked his car and followed his girlfriend.

"Aww, left behind." I sighed, walking to the buffet with Rima.

"C'mon, before they eat everything." Rima rolled her eyes and pulled me into the buffet.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"AMU! RIMA!" We turned to see them at a table, already stuffing their face.

"Hai, hai," I sighed, and we went to join them.

"Amu!" Utau cried. "Try this!" She stuffed her chopsticks into my mouth.

My eyes widened and I started choking. "U-Utau!" I coughed, while Yaya pounded at my back. I finally swallowed, breathing deeply. "What was that for?"

"Wasn't it yummy?"

"No! It was spicy!"

"Well, duuhh. Its black pepper chicken. Yum-yum~"

"I hate spicy food! You nearly killed me!" I accused loudly. "Take this!" I shoved a spoonful of miso soup into her mouth.

Utau's face grew pale and she spit it out onto the floor. "GROSS! Amu! You know I hate miso soup (a/n: now now, don't say that, Utau! Miso soup is delish~)!"

I smirked. "Utau, its healthy for you. Chockfull of seaweed, tofu-"

"GROSS!"

Rima laughed and took a bite of her salad. Yaya giggled, her mouth full of a brownie. Kairi was watching us, slightly smiling, holding a cup of green tea.

Utau's eyes glistened, and she shoved a chicken kebab into Rima's mouth.

Rima spit out the kebab and a dark aura surrounded her. "Ohhh . . . Utau . . . you should not have done that . . . TAKE THAT!" She threw a piece of fried crab into Utau's mouth.

Soon, there was a full out food fight. Even strangers started joining in. In the end, we were kicked out.

"Gomen . . ." I apologized to the manager. His face was as red as a tomato. After a reeeeally loud hour of lecturing, he finally went back inside and left us outside in the cold.

"What a meanie," Yaya pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yaya, we caused a huge uproar in his restaurant. We should be ashamed of ourselves."

Yaya started to cry. She hit Kairi with her little fists. "K-Kairi . . . you meanie!" Yaya cried and ran off into the night.

"Oh, shit." Utau's eyes narrowed.

"This is bad," Rima muttered.

"K-Kairi?" I asked.

He was sulking in a corner.

"Wow . . . go get her, Kairi. If you feel so sorry, go get her." Rima demanded.

Kairi looked up. "I didn't mean to hurt her . . . how am I supposed to apologize?"

"JUST GO! Stop growing mushrooms in that corner and go find Yaya!" I yelled.

"B-but-"

"Are you a man or not?"

"But I don't think Yaya will-"

"Haven't you heard?" Rima screamed. "There's a rapist in the neighborhood! What if Yaya gets caught!"

Kairi's expression immediately changed from shame to fierceness. He ran off in the direction where Yaya went.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Utau asked, clearly worried.

"Don't stress." Rima sighed. "I lied about the rapist thing."

" . . . Rima. You are evil." I said.

"Well, you never can know if there are rapists somewhere." Utau said.

"Ah, that's true." Rima nodded.

"Well, aren't you smart." I said, sarcastically. "And here we are, three girls in a famous band just standing outside in the dark in an empty parking lot."

Utau shuddered. "Let's get back to the car."

I nodded and we walked to the car. "Who's got the keys?"

". . . Oh, fuck." Utau gasped.

"Omigod." Rima muttered.

"Kairi's got the car keys." I cried.

Utau started chewing on her lower lip. "This is some bad shit . . ."

"Great! What now?" There had to be an answer.

"I don't know," Rima said. "But we better get away from those guys in the hoodies." She pointed to a group of guys slowly walking toward us.

"U-Utau." I whimpered.

"Run . . ." Utau mumbled. "Run. Run!"

We started running in a mad dash across the parking lot. It was kinda obvious that they were stalking us now, cuz they also started to run.

After twenty minutes, I was sweating my butt off. "G-guys!" I gasped. "I can't run anymore!"

"C'mon, Amu! A little more!" Utau encouraged.

"I-I'm tired." Rima also panted.

"I can't believe that rapist story was true, Rima!" I cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Rima defended.

"Anyway, they don't even look tired!" I yelled, taking a peek at the stalkers behind us.

"Yeah, they're smiling!" Rima glared. You could see a hint of teeth underneath those black hoodies.

"Here!" Utau led us into a dark alley.

"Utau!" I hissed in a low voice. "An alley? That's stupid!"

"Sorry! I thought it would lead somewhere else!"

"Let's hope they don't notice." I begged. But, then again, this was _not_ my best day.

"Well, well, well . . . what do we have here?" The guy on the left smirked.

"I believe . . . it's the all-girls band, Black Butterfly." The guy in the middle grinned, showing off yellow, stained teeth.

I grimaced as they slowly walked closer and closer.

"Well, this is our lucky day."

Utau quickly took something out of my purse and sprayed it in one of the guy's eyes. He screamed a loud, harsh sound and rubbed his eyes.

One of the guys glared at her, his bloodthirsty eyes examining her face, and then suddenly, he struck at Utau. A hard slap to her face sent her flying into a trash can behind me.

"Utau!" I cried, looking at her hurt form with fear in my eyes. Rima ran to her, cradling Utau in her arms, tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She murmured.

Utau groaned and gave a small nod.

"No, you're not." Rima started to cry a little harder.

Tears filled my eyes. _How could they do this?_

As soon as another guy came closer, I stepped in front of Utau and Rima. "Don't touch them." I spat, venom coating my tongue.

The man gritted his teeth and swung his arm back. It was clear what he was going to do.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Instead, a low voice full of hatred filled the air. It was bone-chilling.

"Don't. You. Dare."

I hesitantly opened my eyes. Unbelievable. He was here. They were here. Unknowingly, the tears started to fall down my face.

**~DONE~**

**Catherineza**: Whew, that was a handful.

**Amu**: AHHH! UTAU! ARE YOU OKAY!

**Utau**: My face hurts . . .

**Kukai**: OH, MY DEAR UTAU!

**Utau**: SHUT UP! *kicks Kukai out*

**Catherineza**: . . . Sorry about that ._.

**Utau**: *sigh* it's fine . . .

**Ikuto**: Oooooooh, am I Amu's hero?

**Catherineza**: Who knows?

**Ikuto**: . . . it's me

**Catherineza**: No. Shut up. It's Tadase.

**Ikuto and Amu and Utau**: WHAT?

**Ikuto**: Are you serious?

**Catherineza**: No. But I will be if you don't shut up.

**Ikuto**: . . .

**Catherineza**: Good boy. *pets*

**Amu**: Um, review for another chapter, please~

**Catherineza**: Yes. Please do. THANKS~


End file.
